Überraschung!
by Bonnie Gaynor
Summary: Was suchen vier Hogwartsprofessoren in der Nacht auf den 9. Januar im düsteren Kerker? Und was schleichen sie so herum? / Happy B-Day, Sev! ;)


_Der 55.! Das muss doch gefeiert werden! ;D_

_Inspiriert von einem Abend (oder einem Tag? ^^ ) witziger Gespräche mit Wolfchen, die das hier auch als Erste lesen konnte/durfte/sollte… MUSSTE! xD_

_Und wir lassen einfach alles außer Acht! ;)_

/

„Jetzt sei doch mal still! Sonst hört uns noch jemand!", fauchte Minerva McGonagall und wedelte mit der sprudelnden Sektflasche drohend in Richtung ihrer Kollegin Sybill Trelawney.

„Aber ich sehe… ich sehe, dass das nicht gut gehen kann!", beharrte Sybill und rang die Hände, wobei ihre zahllosen Armreife klirrten. „Es wird ein böses Ende nehmen mit…"

„… dir vielleicht…"

„… uns allen!" Schmollend verschränkte die Wahrsagelehrerin die Arme vor der Brust. „Du willst bloß nicht zugeben, dass du dein Inneres Auge zugemauert hast."

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass Albus dem Ganzen zugestimmt hat?", quiekte Filius Flitwick von unten dazwischen.

Überrascht sahen die beiden herumstichelnden Frauen auf ihn hinab, Minerva mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Was Albus nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß, ist es nicht so?", grinste sie dann verschwörerisch und winkte den Rest der Gruppe weiter den finsteren Gang entlang. „Kommt jetzt, sonst sind wir am Ende noch zu spät!"

Schulterzuckend folgte Filius der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. War ja zu einem guten Zweck. Irgendwie zumindest. Auf eine sehr verschrobene Art und Weise. Tja.

Vor einer schweren, eisenbeschlagenen Tür blieben sie schließlich stehen.

„Das muss es sein. Verdammt, ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier unten und jedes Mal ist es düsterer…"

„Ähm, wenn ich anmerken darf…", meldete sich Pomona Sprout zu Wort, die sich bisher gar nicht beteiligt hatte, „… das hier ist die falsche Tür."

Mit großen Augen starrten ihre Kollegen sie an, gerade so als fragten sie sich, woher die Kräuterkundlerin ihre Insiderinformationen nahm.

„Guckt nicht so, ich schwöre, wenn ihr hier einbrecht, landet ihr nicht da, wo ihr hinwollt."

„Wo geht es denn da hin?", erkundigte sich Filius.

„Zu einem geheimen Unterwäscheschrank", hauchte Sybill mit rauchiger Stimme und voller Überzeugung. „Oh ja…! Voller enganliegender, schwarzer…"

„SYBILL!", zischte Minerva und Pomona fiel halb vor Entrüstung, halb vor Amüsement der Blumenstrauß aus der Hand. Eilig sammelte sie die halb erfrorenen Schneeglöckchen wieder vom kalten Fußboden auf. „Beeilt euch!" Die Verwandlungsprofessorin spurtete los, wobei ihr Haarnetz den Abgang machte und sich dekorativ über einen Fackelhalter legte.

„Ich hab die Kamera!", lachte Filius und trippelte hinter ihr her, schon jetzt eifrig auf den vielen Knöpfen herumdrückend.

„Tooooood…!", heulte Sybill auf und schlug die Hände vor die Augen, während sie rannte. „Ich sehe Finsternis, ich sehe…! Autsch!"

„Das würde ich auch, wenn ich es so machen würde wie du! Los jetzt, schnapp dir die Gläser und lauf! Es soll doch eine Überraschung werden!" Mit diesen Worten joggte Pomona in die Dunkelheit davon.

Ein ergebener Seufzer. „Immer dasselbe mit diesen sternsinnlosen Erdenbewohnern…"

Minerva stocherte unterdessen schon mit ihrem Zauberstaub im schlüssellochlosen Schloss einer weiteren dunklen Holztür herum und murmelte dabei verschiedene obszöne Schimpfwörter vor sich hin.

„Irgendwie… muss das doch… aufgehen…! Aha…!" Triumphierend schob sie die leise knarrende Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer dahinter.

Filius, Pomona und mit etwas Verspätung auch Sybill drängten sich hinter ihr hinein, wobei Letztere ein wenig wankte und sich schwer atmend an dem Holz anlehnte. Mit einem lauten Klack schnappte das Schloss wieder zu. Stockfinstere Dunkelheit umfing die vier Eindringlinge.

„OK… Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet…", murmelte Minerva halblaut.

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an! _Lumos_!" Filius entzündete seinen Zauberstab, tat einen Schritt nach vorne und prallte mit einem schrillen Quietschen gegen einen Ledersessel mit hoher Rückenlehne.

„Nicht so laut!"

Im Licht des Zauberstabs konnte das Grüppchen nun drei Türen ausmachen, die von dem Raum wegführten. Kurzerhand griff Pomona nach der Klinke der rechten, doch dahinter verbarg sich nur eine Kammer, die restlos mit prall gefüllten Regalen zugestellt war. Da war Sybills Tür schon interessanter – ein weiß gekacheltes Bad, allerdings ziemlich schmucklos, bot sich ihnen dar. Ein paar weiße Handtücher, ein schwarzer Bademantel…

„Dann kann es ja nur noch…" Minerva hielt den Atem an und stellte sich dicht vor die dritte und letzte Tür, während sich ihre Kollegen eng um sie scharten. Angestrengt lauschten sie an dem dicken Holz, doch kein Geräusch drang aus dem geschlossenen Raum.

Irgendwo in der Ferne begann die große Turmuhr zu schlagen. Eins, zwei, drei…

„Vier, fünf, sechs…", zählte Filius aufgeregt.

„Sieben, acht, neun", ergänzte Pomona.

„Zeeeehn, eeeeelf, zwöllllllllfffffff…!", endete Sybill theatralisch.

Alles hielt die Luft an. Dann –

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!" Unter Kampfesgeschrei stieß Minerva die Tür auf, sodass der ganze Haufen hinein ins Schlafzimmer purzelte.

„Was zum Teufel…?!", fauchte eine noch halb schlaftrunkene, dennoch recht sauere Stimme. Ein schmaler, ziemlich zerzauster Schatten saß aufrecht und wie unter Strom im Bett und wurde schließlich, als das Licht auf ihn fiel, zu einem wütenden, ziemlich zerzausten Severus Snape. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht - WAS tut ihr in meinem Schlafzimmer?!"

Strahlend kam Minerva auf ihn zu und entkorkte dabei den Sekt. „Wir sind hier, um dir zu gratulieren! Alles Gu-" Der Korken löste sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall und prallte gegen die Kerkerdecke, bevor er mitsamt dem Inhalt der Flasche auf Severus' Bettzeug niederging. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Kichernd verteilte sie den Rest auf fünf Sektgläser, die ihr Sybill hinhielt – zwei davon ein bisschen angesplittert – und drückte dem verdattert-zornigen Tränkemeister eins davon in die Hand. „Prost, mein Lieber! Auf die nächsten 55!"

Und Filius, der schon den kompletten Film seiner Kamera mit schrägen, überbelichteten Schnappschüssen verschossen hatte, stimmte mit Pomona laut und schief an:

**Hoch sollst du leben,**

**An der Decke kleben,**

**Runter fallen,**

**Arsch aufknallen,**

**So ist das eben!**

/

_Happy birthday, Sev. I love you. __Du bist einfach der Beste 3 ;))_


End file.
